The present invention relates to an adjustable downlight lighting fixture and more particularly the present invention relates to an adjustable downlight lighting fixture, which can be recessed above a ceiling and installed through an opening from below the ceiling.
Typical ceiling mounted recessed lighting fixtures generally include a frame with means for securing the frame to structural supports for a ceiling. The frame of the lighting fixture generally includes holes or brackets through which fasteners are used to position and attach the fixture to the supports. These supports generally include a metal grid work spaced a fixed distance apart and spaced from an overhead structure. In attaching the lighting fixture to the grid work, the frame of the lighting fixture is usually provided with guide ways for connecting with the grid at a desired position. And, the lighting fixtures are usually installed prior to the completion of the ceiling, as the housing for the fixtures are generally larger than the openings in the ceilings and therefore cannot be installed once the ceiling is in place.
Ceiling mounted recessed fixture are widely used for both residential and commercial use. And, lighting fixtures, which are vertically adjustable and can be installed from below the ceiling after the ceiling has been in place is a need that exists in the lighting industry.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recessed lighting fixture that can be installed from below the ceiling when the ceiling is in place.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a downlight lighting fixture which provides a vertical adjustment of greater than 35xc2x0.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable downlight lighting fixture for a recessed ceiling which is easy to install and economical in cost.
More particularly, the present invention provides an adjustable downlight lighting fixture which includes a base or frame having a bottom opening therein which is integral with an outer housing having a top opening. A reflector trim is disposed within and spaced from the outer housing wherein the reflector trim is also provided with a bottom opening and a top opening wherein the bottom opening is in the same horizontal plane as the base or frame bottom opening. A rotatable housing having a lower section is rotatably received within the outer housing top opening. A lamp socket assembly is disposed within the rotatable housing and is rotatable with the rotatable housing.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, discloses the preferred embodiment of the present invention.